User talk:Chewiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JennyVincent page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 03:03, February 2, 2011 Re:I'm going to rule this site too Really?! Awesome!!! Haha, you'll fit in fine here then! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my game's really glitchy though :( I hope you don't mind, I'm creating a new clique called the Punks, because it doesn't look like it's been done here before. Also, it rivals the greasers and is run by Johnny's little brother. Chewiki 20:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::That's perfectly fine, this wiki welcomes all Bully fanfic. Sounds cool! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Cool! Another thing; do you roleplay (RP) on this site? Chewiki 20:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Not really. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, btw, fanon isn't allowed on canon pages, because those are for writers to sort of research. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::kk Chewiki 20:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I run things here :) Dan the Man 1983 03:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Opps I meant that me and Jenny run things here haha! Now why did I exclude her? Oh yeah, I am Bureaucrat on BW too haha!Dan the Man 1983 03:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I however am Dan's master. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Wake up Jenny :) Dan the Man 1983 04:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, young advisor. :P LOL, just joking xD [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Mr. President to you :) Dan the Man 1983 04:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you get to be Mr. President I get to be Grand Masteress Jenny. Haha! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Haha maybe. Dan the Man 1983 04:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::For short you can call me Grand Masteress. Mr. Prez. :P haha XD [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And I'm Brian the great. Right? At0micb0mb123 04:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Why, of course! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oye chico! Naw, I just made the mistake once of admitting I worked on another wiki only to be stalked, haha. It's the Jenny way :P [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. remember to sign comments! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Thats a warning, next time you'll be blocked. Dan the Man 1983 03:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Dan runs things here and I....... Uh...... I don't really know what I do here. Besides write here. At0micb0mb123 03:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Jenny: Haha, I HATE that. Dan: I'm glad we got a headstart in our relationship. Maybe this place ain't so bad . . .Chewiki 23:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) About the Preppies. They are third on the pecking order on campus and not second like you edited into the article. If you change it again, it will be considered vandalism, and you'll be blocked for inserting false information. Dan the Man 1983 01:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man, I just didn't think that the Bullies didn't really have a pecking order. I honestly thought it was a mistake. Chewiki 03:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC)